The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention.
A study that tracked pediatric CT radiation doses in large health maintenance organizations across the U.S. found that the volume of CT scans nearly doubled between 1996 and 2005, and that the scans put young patients at greater risk of future cancer. While CT imaging is beneficial for diagnosing and monitoring the progression of a patient's condition, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for reducing the radiation exposure of a patient.